


A Doe in the Woods

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Do Not Read if non-con bothers you, F/M, non-con elements, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 08:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21353353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: Previously posted...Merle Dixon is a pushy man when he's in need...not sure how else to describe this one. lol
Relationships: Merle and OFC - Maria
Kudos: 7





	A Doe in the Woods

**A Doe in the Woods**

Summary

Merle has needs, which he meets in the woods when he encounters women who are alone. Merle Dixon is a predator and there's nothing he enjoys more than a vulnerable woman...and veritable doe in the woods;)

_ **A Doe in the Woods** _

The prison was alright, but Merle craved something less safe from time to time.

He'd take off when it pleased him and return when he was finished. People learned not to question it.

Merle would help around enough to keep them out of his business. He'd hunt and butcher his kills to keep them all fed, and the rest of his time was his own business.

Merle had taken to traveling the back roads in search of women and he got lucky more often than not. The world hadn't changed, and people were still delusional as ever. Women told themselves and their lady friends that they wanted a man like in the movies, but that wasn't true from Merle's experiences. The women he claimed all wanted him to take control and leave them fulfilled and a little worse for wear.

Merle took Daryl's bike out early, checked the traps and then went out looking for fun. There were a lot of little groups on the road due to the nice weather and he was stunned at how many women he found alone.

He stopped to wash up at the usual place, a moving stream with clear waist-high water. Something told him a woman was close and he wondered to himself just how human he was. So much time in the woods throughout his life had left him in tune with nature in many ways. He could sense sustenance nearby, any change in the weather, and lately, he could scent out a woman at a 10-mile radius. The faint scent of sweat and artificial floral perfume carried on the wind to his vicinity had his cock throbbing below the surface of the cold water. He would wait it out, clear water would attract this female and then she'd be his. He scrubbed his face, body, and armpits and seethed with sexual need until he heard the first twig break. Here she was, a doe in the woods...

“Oh! I'm sorry.”

That voice, so innocent and sweet. Merle loved it.

“What you sorry for?” he asked as he turned to take in the image of her.

About 4 foot 11, long dark hair and big brown eyes. At a guess, she was under thirty, but it was hard to gauge from her height. She wasn't a kid and that's all that mattered.

“I didn't mean to intrude when you're...cleaning up,” she answered and was already backing away.

This was the same look he'd get when he locked eyes with a doe in the forest. The doe knew it was over the moment that she saw him, and it was inevitable. He loved this look. Merle was a predator and he wasn't sorry. The world had gone and ended on him, but he'd have his needs met till he was taken out by the dead or something living that was tougher and meaner than him. That was the natural order of things and he hadn't yet seen anything tougher and meaner yet.

“Do I look worried?” he smirked. “I ain't shy. You alone?”

Merle took a few steps toward the bank and walked out of the water before her wide eyes.

“Jesus,” she muttered.

“I asked you a question, girl.”

“Huh?”

“You alone?”

“Yes.”

Her eyes were drawn to his cock and he knew she was interested and afraid in one breath.

“See something you like?”

“Are you...are you going to hurt me?” she asked, a little tremble in her voice drawing all the blood to his dick in an instant.

“Not unless you want me to.”

She was wearing denim shorts and a red sleeveless shirt, and he was already picturing ripping it all off.

“Come here.”

“But...”

“I know you want this,” he grinned, looking down at his steadily hardening cock. “Let's not play any games. Why waste the time?”

She took a step back, but her eyes were still pouring over his naked body.

“Want me to chase you down?” he winked. “Some women are into that.”

Again, she didn't answer so he just started walking steadily toward her. As expected, she didn't walk away, she just stood right there until he was before her. Her mouth was only mid-chest height for him and when she looked up into his eyes, he could have cum right there. Those big doe eyes and a pulse beating in her neck...he was done.

“Tell me you want it, or be on your way,” he demanded.

“I want it...but please, don't hurt me,” she almost whispered.

Merle took her by the face and kissed her hard before she could change her mind. She whined into his mouth and he went crazy for her.

She was turned in his arms and walked to the nearest tree where she was made to hold onto the trunk with both arms. Merle pressed his hard dick against her lower back, she was so short that he'd have to lift her up to nail her. His hands went for the fly of her jean shorts and in the wing beat of a blackbird overhead, she was stripped bare below the waist.

He could tell by the way she was breathing that she was scared, and he liked that.

“Fear is the most underrated aphrodisiac,” he growled as he pulled her head back against his chest, his huge hand on her slender throat.

“Just don't kill me,” she pleaded.

“I'm going to fuck you inside out. That's all. You'll walk away just fine...well, maybe a little wobbly in the legs if I do the job right,” he cackled.

She didn't respond and he didn't much care. He was already reading off a script in his mind. He was playing out his own fantasy and using her body to do it. The girl in his head was begging for it and soon the girl in his arms would be as well.

He yanked her shirt up over her head and bit her neck from behind. Her hands were still grasping the tree and soon her bra was dropped to the ground as well. Merle grazed his open palms over her breasts, bringing her nipples to a peak and making her back arch just enough that her ass pressed against his upper thigh. Her height changed how their bodies met. Normally he'd have a woman's ass straining against his cock, but not with this shorty.

“What's your name?” she asked suddenly.

“You don't need my name; you need my cock.”

“I'm Maria.”

He smirked at her trying to get to know him. Within the hour, he would be just a sweet memory.

He had her naked now and so he turned her around to face him and went for his belt.

“Jerk me off,” he instructed, and her hand reached out to claim his massive length. “Like that?”

“Yes...you're so big.”

“Ever had a man my size?”

“Nowhere near,” she answered, biting her lip and giving him a sweet look.

“I'm gonna break you in two, little one. You're gonna love it.”

She was jerking him good, but he needed more, so he urged her down to her knees with a big strong hand on her shoulder.

“Suck it like a good girl and I'll return the favor,” he said as he began to wind her hair around his fist.

Merle wanted her to gag just a little, he wanted to see her struggle to take it all.

She wasn't an expert by any means, but he had a taste for the inexperienced ones. She was a young doe, unprepared for the hunt and for the kill. An older doe would have put up a bit of a fight, would have given back some fire in the chase, but not this little one. Maria was obedient and looking to please him.

“Good girl...that's my good girl.”

She accidentally grazed her teeth along his shaft once and immediately apologized, he loved that. He was thick and her little jaw was maxed to take him in.

“Back up against that tree there and I'll eat your pussy for ya,” he said.

Maria took a few steps back and lay her hands on the bark of the tree like he was going to shoot an apple off her head with an arrow. Her dirty little feet made him so hard, she was a dark-haired doll and he couldn't wait to make her cry out into the open sky above. She was really going to feel it.

Merle dropped to his knees and pulled her right leg up over his shoulder. She was strangely shy though and her legs kept drifting closed as he made his way up her thigh with open-mouthed kisses.

“Trust me, girl. You want my mouth up in your honey pot. Keep 'em wide open for me.”

She scratched her nails along the trunk of the tree as his tongue made its way between her lips and moved like a wave along her clit. Maria whimpered and sounded like she might break out crying. She trembled and his big hands moved under her thighs to lift her up higher.

“Oh!” she squeaked as he pulled her up in his arms and held her at his full height against the tree.

Her arms raised up over her head to cling to a branch and he held her hips tight as his mouth devoured her pussy.

“Oh God! Oh my good God!” she panted.

Her legs were wrapped around his head and he licked and sucked her till she was whining out her pleasure without a care. The sweet sound of her surrender had him dying for it, but she needed to cum first and he wasn't bending on that rule.

He brought one arm up between her legs and slid two thick fingers inside her as he continued to suck her clit just right.

“Yes! Oh yes! Oh no! Fuck!”

Merle immediately brought her down from his shoulder height and held her up with his hands on her ass, sliding into her without warning and reveling in her angst-ridden expression.

“Take it...you got this, honey. Like all 9 inches of a real man's cock in ya?”

“It's too much,” she panted. “My God...it's so good.”

“Just what I thought,” he smirked and began to roll his hips with perfect rhythm, nailing her so good she sounded like she might lose her mind.

The girl fell almost limp in his arms as he used her body to fulfill his needs. Maria was good and tight, and his cock was half-strangled inside her just how he liked it.

He was right there, so one hand reached out to grip the tree and he held her behind her lower back to take it home, fucking her relentlessly and biting at her throat.

“Mmmm...fuck! Oh yeah...that's right, girl. Fuck!”

He pulled out and came hard all over her pussy and belly like usual and set her down on her feet.

“God damn, honey. That was nice. Thanks.”

Merle walked back into the water and pulled her with him so they could rinse off in the sunshine.

“You won't tell me your name?” she asked.

“No need to. I think we're done here.”

“You don't want to do this again?” she smiled.

“If I see you again by chance then we'll give it a go. Sound fair?”

“I guess so,” she sighed.

“I ain't lookin' to be anyone's boyfriend. I just wanted to fuck you.”

“At least you're honest about it.”

“I'm a waste of time in that department anyway. I'm saving you a headache.”

“OK.”

She rinsed off and then walked out of the water to get dressed. Maria was cute and he liked her, but this was no world for relationships, and he had remained free so far. It was better than falling for some girl and then having to watch her die. People he thought would make it had already been killed and there was no way to protect anyone 100%. Merle wasn't giving his heart to anyone just to have it broken.

“Well,” she said as she pulled on the last of her clothing, “I hope we run into each other again.”

Maria was beautiful and sweet and something in her eyes was calling to him, compelling him to want more. Finally, he had come across a woman who was making it hard for him to walk away so he couldn't help leaving the door open for a possible second encounter.

“You come here often?” he smirked.

“Everyday.”

“Interesting.”

“Be safe, stranger.”

“Be safe, Maria.”


End file.
